


Lago dos Cisnes

by LovelySaah



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelySaah/pseuds/LovelySaah
Summary: Na altura dos reis e rainhas, poderiam acreditar em dragões e feras, mas não acreditavam em unicórnios, estranho não? Mas Yuuri acreditava e ao avistar um e seguindo-o, se tornou num simples cisne negro, sendo amaldiçoado pelo Feiticeiro Georgi, que procurava maneiras de conseguir conquistar totalmente o bosque da Fada Minako e o reino inteiro.Viktor, o príncipe do gelo, caçava quando encontrou alguém que o fez ver a cor vermelha dos olhos do seu amado e sentir o calor do seu corpo, enquanto o simples aldeão Yuuri transformado em cisne, devido à sua curiosidade, descobriu a cor azul nos mil tons do seus olhos e sentir o frio dos seus lábios.[Desafio de One-shots YOI]Fanfic publicada também no site Spirit Fanfics com o mesmo nome.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin & Jean-Jacques Leroy, Otabek Altin/Jean-Jacques Leroy





	Lago dos Cisnes

**Author's Note:**

> [24/05/2017]
> 
> ALELUIA!!! ESTOU A ESCREVER ISTO À UMAS SEMANAS E AQUI ESTÁ!!
> 
> Eu tive esta na minha cabeça à algum tempo atrás, mas agora que descobri este desafio, decidi seguir a minha ideia e ver até onde ela chega, e chegou ao provavelmente maior capítulo que escrevi na minha vida kkk
> 
> Eu quero vos avisar que esta one-shot é mais baseada no filme da Barbie kkkk, mas não está muito fiel como quis. Espero que gostem, porque eu amei
> 
> [2/03/2021]
> 
> Decidi postar aqui as minhas fanfics. Esta foi originalmente publicada a maio de 2017 na aplicação "Spirit Fanfics". Não tem nenhuma diferença da que está lá, não quero mudar nada. Nem as notas irei mudar. Obrigada!

Yuuri e os outros "animais" da floresta, corriam até ao castelo o mais rápido que conseguiam.

-Yuuri, você vai na frente, nós já apanhamos você-Disse a pequena raposa, um ex-garoto chamado Minami.

-Não, eu não vos vou deixar para trás.-respondeu o cisne, que ofegava pelo cansaço de correr com aquelas patas pequenas.

-Mas, Yuuri, é do seu amor que estamos a falar, vá rápido, nós já apanhamos você. Vá a voar, é mais rápido.-interferiu Minako, a fada do bosque que levava o porco espinho, Otabek nos braços, ferido.

Yuuri queria mais uma vez dizer não, mas queria imenso salvar não só a si mesmo, mas também aos seus novos amigos que sofreram da mesma maldição. Então o jovem apenas parou para se preparar para abrir as suas asas negras, e então voou o mais rápido possível ao castelo. Não pensou em parar uma vez sequer, era a sua própria vida que podia estar em risco, e também a do seu querido amado, que o visitava todas as noites.

Ao princípio, o príncipe apenas pensava que era um homem que morava numa floresta, algo fácil de estranhar, mas Yuuri contou-lhe a verdade toda. O príncipe soube de tudo, da sua vida, o que lhe acontecera e até como desfazer. Ele queria muito ajudá-lo, mas não sabia se aquele sentimento era verdadeiramente mútuo, então não queria arriscar, mas depois de o visitar todas as noites, de fugir do castelo todas as vezes, de mentir às pessoas que sempre cuidaram dele com tanto amor e carinho e o viram crescer, percebeu que não o fazia apenas porque sim, mas por algo maior.

Quando viu aquele garoto ao banhar-se de noite no lago, não parou de pensar nele até puder se encontrar com ele na noite a seguir. Lembra-se face do mesmo quando foi apanhado, os cabelos jogados para trás e molhados, os olhos surpreendidos castanhos com um tom de vermelho, uma cor antes vista por ele, as maçãs rosadas, que se tornaram mais, a pele tão branca, não tanto como a do príncipe, mas mesmo assim bela, os lábios semi-abertos e provavelmente saborosos, com um sabor proibido que ninguém, nem mesmo o príncipe, teve liberdade de provar, o corpo perfeito, com linhas que mais pareciam terem sido desenhadas por um antigo mestre e um colar com uma pedra reluzente preta e linda no seu peito nu. Quando o encontrou, Yuuri apenas mergulhou no lago e tentou nadar o mais longe possível para se esconder daquele homem misterioso e curioso. Apenas tinha visto as suas silhuetas e cores, pois estava sem os seus óculos que o impediam de ver perfeitamente. Vira cabelo curto e branco, talvez algum velho que caçava àquelas horas, uma silhueta perfeita, vira algo dourado, provavelmente esse homem era rico, mas a sua má visão não o deixou ver melhor. Na noite seguinte, o tal homem voltou, e desta vez conseguiu ver o seu rosto completamente. O seu cabelo de um tom não tão branco como pensava, mas que brilhava de uma maneira estranha, com um corte que só deixava um dos seus olhos de mil tons de azul à vista, o seu nariz perfeitamente cortado, os seus lábios vermelhos, a sua pele branca e delicada, as suas vestes que ficavam perfeitas no seu corpo forte, mas que aparentava ser esguio.

Ele olhava para Yuuri atrás de uma árvore, para não o assustar de novo, não o deixando escapar das suas mãos. Mas isso aconteceu de novo. Quando o príncipe chegou ao local onde Yuuri estava, encontrou-o a sentado na relva, com uma criança ao seu lado que lhe fazia uma coroa de flores. Desta vez, estava vestido como um simples camponês, tal como a criança ao seu lado, que depois de fazer a coroa, fugiu para se juntar a outros jovens que brincavam mais longe, deixando-os a sós, com o de cabelos pretos a brincar com a relva no chão. Ele estava adorável com aquela coroa, com os seus óculos na cara, com aquela roupa e com o colar ao pescoço. O príncipe dificilmente acreditou que aquela pessoa que encontrara na noite anterior e a pessoa que estava à sua frente eram as mesmas, mas percebeu que eram a mesma pessoa quando olhou para o colar e quando ele fez a mesma expressão de surpresa do dia anterior, mas desta vez, o príncipe não deixou que ele fugisse mais uma vez, agarrando-o pelo pulso, com pouca força, suficiente para não o deixar ir mas também para não o machucar.

-Quem é você?-perguntou o príncipe.

-Porque pergunta? Porque me está a seguir? O que quer de mim?-perguntou Yuuri.

O príncipe não sabia o que responder, nem o mesmo sabia o que queria do mais pequeno. Pareceu paralisar ao olhar nos olhos de Yuuri, aqueles olhos castanhos avermelhados estavam mais perto desta vez e brilhavam com o reflexo da lua.

-O meu nome é prín... Quer dizer, Viktor Nikiforov, e nem eu sei o que quero de você, apenas sei que preciso de o ver.-disse, beijando a mão de Yuuri, deixando-o totalmente corado, talvez dos pés à cabeça. Viktor decidiu manter segredo a parte de ser príncipe, pois podia fazê-lo pensar que era ganancioso ou maldoso, o que não era verdade, mas por vezes fazia as pessoas pensarem que sim. Outras vezes, aproveitavam-se dele, lembrou-se de todas as pretendentes que a sua mãe lhe mostrava. Algumas eram sinceras, lindas e honestas, mas nenhuma delas fez-lhe ficar como Yuuri o deixava sempre que o via, apesar de terem sido apenas duas vezes até aquele momento.-E você?

-E-Eu chamo-me Yuuri Katsuki.-respondeu, gaguejando. Ele tinha de admitir que o ser à sua frente era o ser mais bonito que vira na Terra.

-Prazer em conhecê-lo Yuuri.-Viktor disse, com uma voz um pouco rouca, enquanto se baixava para beijar de novo a mão do mais novo, sem sequer tirar os olhos da sua face corada.

"Fofo", pensou o príncipe.

Depois das apresentações, ambos começaram a falar de assuntos diversos, predominantemente perguntas confusas. Yuuri perguntava porque o príncipe estaria ali, porque o observava, enquanto Viktor perguntava-lhe porque ele estava na floresta, porque apenas estava lá de noite, e também se era solteiro. Depois das perguntas curiosas serem respondidas por ambos, os assuntos foram fluindo um atrás de outro. Os outros animais amaldiçoados e a fada do bosque, espreitavam em todo lado aquele casal.

Ao chegar ao amanhecer, Yuuri o mandou embora levemente, deixando desculpas como "Já é tarde" ou "Irão descobri-lo" para não parecer rude. O príncipe se foi, prometendo visitá-lo todas as noites, e assim o fez. Em uma das visitas, Viktor apanhou Yuuri a dançar ballet, uma dança que só os da realeza tinham o verdadeiro privilégio de aprender. Consequentemente, Viktor aprendeu, mas o moreno não teve essa oportunidade, tendo aprendido sozinho sem ninguém ver. Os seus passos eram delicados como ele, sempre que se mexia parecia que poderia se partir em mil bocados, os seus movimentos eram suaves e inocentes, no entanto alguns eram mais sensuais, mudando completamente o ritmo da dança para algo mais calmo ou agitado. Só havia o problema de não poder estar perto de ser perfeito. Yuuri não teve lições de ballet, apenas de cozinhar, coser e limpar, tendo a oportunidade de poder ter aprendido a ler perfeitamente.

Viktor decidiu ensinar Yuuri na sua paixão, já que o albino era um dos melhores dançarinos que havia. Assim foi mantendo-se uma nova amizade, diziam entre eles, mas todos os animais e até mesmo o casal sabiam que não era apenas amizade. Os animais do bosque tentavam os juntar, mas sempre que estavam perto, o amanhecer estava perto e voltariam a serem de novo animais. Assim que Viktor desaparecia, Yuuri voltava a ser um cisne preto e o resto dos humanos em animais, sendo a única pessoa com forma humana a fada Minako que os protegia. Os animais passavam os dias a tentarem se divertir e fugir dos caçadores, enquanto Yuuri apenas suspirava à espera da noite para poder ver o príncipe de novo.

Até que Yuuri decidiu contar a Viktor a verdade. Uma vez quando Viktor tinha ido caçar, pensara em conseguir um cisne, encontrando um num lago, banhando-se. O príncipe se aproximou o suficiente e atirou ao cisne preto, que se desviou com o susto, não tendo sido acertado com a seta. Então o cisne voou para longe, sendo acompanhado por Viktor. A noite já chegava e Yuuri já receava da sua transformação se fazer antes do príncipe desistir. O mais velho não quis desistir, como Yuuri adivinhou, e encontrou o cisne descansando na relva fresca. Viktor tentou mirar no cisne até se assustar com um brilho forte vindo do mesmo sítio. Como impulso, o príncipe fechou os seus olhos rapidamente, mas tentou abri-los com a curiosidade, assistindo à transformação do pequeno cisne preto no seu recém amado. Com o cansaço, Yuuri cai no chão de joelhos, começando a chorar, agarrando com força o seu braço. Parece que a primeira seta o tinha atingido de leve nas penas das asas, mas com a sua transformação, formou-se um corte não muito profundo no seu braço.

Viktor, ainda espantado com a situação, corre até Yuuri o ajudando a estancar o sangue que saía do braço. O mais novo, olhando para quem o quis ajudar, empurrou o príncipe com repugnância, mas não com muita força pela dor que sentia no braço.

-Você é estúpido ou faz-se? Machucou-me muito.-gritou Yuuri, descontroladamente, não sentindo o que dizia. Viktor continuou agachado no mesmo sítio, ainda estupefacto, enquanto Yuuri se afastou um pouco dele.

-O que acabou de acontecer?

Ao perceber da situação em que estava, Yuuri arregalou os seus olhos, assustado. E agora? Viktor nunca mais o quererá visitar, nunca mais verá o seu amante, os seus cabelos, os seus olhos, a sua boca, o seu corpo, nada? E se o príncipe decidir contar ao mundo o segredo dos animais da floresta, tornando as suas vidas num grande perigo?

-Eu, eu posso explicar!

-Espero bem.

Yuuri explicou tudo a Viktor, desde o momento que viu um ser místico, mais precisamente um unicórnio, na vila e decidira segui-lo, porque todos pensavam que os mesmos não eram reais, até quando foi amaldiçoado por um feiticeiro malvado. A única coisa que o protegia do resto da magia era um diamante que estava preso a uma rocha, e que só Yuuri o conseguiu tirar de lá, no entanto, não conseguiu escapar da maldição. A fada Minako apenas tinha o poder de amenizar o feitiço, fazendo com que os seres amaldiçoados pudessem voltar a serem humanos de noite, desde o anoitecer até à aurora da manhã. Aquele diamante era algo muito precioso, não só porque Yuuri fora o único a conseguir tirá-lo de lá, mas também porque com ele, ele podia derrotar o feitiço do feiticeiro caso o seu verdadeiro amor se declarasse a ele. Claro que Viktor não queria acreditar no que Yuuri lhe tinha dito, mas parecia não haver mais nada em que acreditar. A partir desse dia, o príncipe fazia de tudo para que não caçassem perto daquela parte do bosque, protegendo os animais todos, mas principalmente Yuuri. Com isso, Viktor decidiu contar a verdade a ele, de que era o príncipe.

-Eu já duvidava!-Disse Yuuri, rindo.

-O quê?-Viktor estava confuso.

-Você pensa mesmo que nunca vi o príncipe? Eu lembro-me de vê-lo, quer dizer, de ver você quando era criança, você tinha cabelo longo. Eu nunca mais me esqueci da sua face. E também não é qualquer um que anda de roupas douradas.

Era o dia de aniversário de Yuuri e ele continuava um simples cisne de dia, humano de noite. A sua relação com Viktor foi enaltecendo a cada noite, fazendo com que os animais do bosque se empolgassem! Se aquilo se tornasse em amor verdadeiro, estariam salvos da maldição. Nessa noite, todos os animais, Minako e Viktor preparam uma surpresa a Yuuri. Tinham feito um jantar entre os dois, tal como um jantar romântico. Apesar de ter chegado um pouco atrasado, Viktor chegou ofegante e entusiasmado. Tudo estava pronto, a comida, a mesa improvisada, a luz para iluminar aquela noite. Ambos comeram, conversaram, riram e até cantaram, sem sequer se lembrarem que estavam acompanhados por outros seres, apesar de afastados. Enquanto comiam, paravam um segundo ou outro para admirar a pessoa à sua frente, corando e desviando o olhar quando a outra se apercebia disso. No final da ceia, Viktor prometera dançar com Yuuri, uma dança que o mais novo quis aprender. Com os seus poderes, Minako transformou as simples roupas pretas de plebeu de Yuuri, para um fato colado preto, com diamantes puros do lado direito, bem, um lindo fato. O príncipe dançava um pouco com Yuuri, mas parecia que o moreno não queria que Viktor o acompanhasse, mas sim o observasse. Deixou os seus óculos de lado e afastou o seu cabelo para trás, começando uma dança feita especialmente para Viktor. Era uma dança sensual mas ao mesmo tempo inocente, demonstrando os dois lados que o príncipe teve a sorte de conhecer. A cada momento da dança, Yuuri não desviava o olhar de Viktor, tal como o mais velho fez, nem sequer nos rodopios que fazia ele largava-o, fazendo um esforço para o conseguir fazer. No meio da dança de ballet, Yuuri chamou Viktor apenas com um dedo, agarrando no lenço que tinha ao pescoço para o trazer mais perto. Ambos dançaram em harmonia a partir daí, nunca, mas nunca desviando o olhar ou se separando, com qualquer fosse a parte do corpo. Quando a música que fora concebida pela magia de Minako acabou, pararam frente a frente, os olhos castanhos avermelhados olhavam com desejo os de mil tons de azul, o nariz gelado de Viktor tocava no quente de Yuuri, as suas bocas exalavam ar para fora rapidamente, demonstrando cansaço de ambos, os cabelos brancos e pretos se misturavam, formando uma nova palete de cores neutras. Apesar de estarem bastante perto, Viktor agarrou com mais força a cintura fina mas perfeita de Yuuri e o mais baixo arranhou de leve as costas do príncipe por cima da roupa da realeza dele, para ficarem ainda mais, fazendo os lábios de ambos se tocarem. Quando finalmente se iriam beijar, o sol apareceu, transformando de novo todos os seres humanos em animais, e consequentemente, Yuuri também.

Faltando cerca de uma semana para o vigésimo oitavo aniversário do príncipe, os preparativos já começaram a serem preparados, os convidados a serem avisados, e Viktor a fartar-se de tudo. Sempre eram assim todos os aniversários dele desde que tinha apenas 15 anos. Em todas as festas que havia no reino, mas principalmente no seu aniversário, várias garotas oriundas de reinos vizinhos e até de longe, vinham até Viktor para ele escolher uma pretendente. Ele não queria, nunca gostou de nenhuma. Algumas delas pareciam aproveitar-se do seu cargo para se tornarem rainhas, outras apenas faziam o que os seus pais as obrigavam e outras nem prestavam atenção nele, fazendo com que essas dessem mais atenção nele, mas não desse modo. Os seus pais começavam a entrar em pânico. O rei, tendo de uma doença prolongada, poderia morrer a qualquer momento sem aviso prévio, deixando Viktor no comando do reino. Mas havia um problema: Viktor não podia governar sem alguém ao seu lado, tradição de família. Já se fazia tarde, o albino já devia ter pelo menos casado, mas nem apaixonado estava, pensavam os pais. Todos já tinham percebido como o príncipe se fechava no seu quarto à noite, levantava-se muito tarde e andava cansado, sendo obrigado a dormir de dia, por parte dos seus pais. Sempre que estava acordado, Viktor andava mais distraído, bipolar e estranho que antes, deixando os pais chamarem várias vezes médicos para saberem se ele estava doente. Ele nunca dissera uma única palavra sobre Yuuri aos seu pais ou a mais alguém, apenas ao seu cachorro, mas deixava bem claro que estava apaixonado. A sua mãe, a rainha, finalmente decidiu tomar uma posição e perguntar ao filho o que se passava.

-Não é nada, mãe, eu apenas tenho dormido mal e deve ter afetado a minha disposição, mais nada, não se preocupe.

-Mas filho, você têm andado bem mais distraído que antes. Está finalmente apaixonado?-Perguntou-lhe, levando uma mão ao ombro do príncipe.

-O quê? Claro que não! O quê, Viktor Nikiforov se apaixonar por alguém!? Até me faz ri... É verdade!-Admitiu Viktor. A rainha apenas riu da reação do seu filho, como ele era parecido com o pai.

-E podemos conhecer essa pessoa, querido?

-Bem acho que sim, não sei, tenho que perguntar.

-E como é que ela é?-Perguntou a mãe curiosa.

-E se for um ele? A senhora não se importaria?-Viktor estava receoso que a mãe não aceitasse.

-Claro que não me importo, desde que seja boa pessoa. Só que há o problema dos descendentes, querido.

-Eu arranjo uma maneira!

-Tudo bem, filho. Podes convidá-lo para o teu aniversário? Queria muito conhecê-lo.-pediu a rainha. Viktor apenas abriu um grande sorriso e se atirou aos braços da sua mãe.

-Claro que o vou convidar!-o príncipe se lembrou que a sua festa começava com o almoço e depois acabava, provavelmente de madrugada, e que quando a festa começasse, o seu amado ainda seria um simples cisne-Mas provavelmente ele só pode vir à noite.

-Oh, não faz mal, desde que venha. Convença-o, faça o que faz melhor, amor.

-Claro! Eu vou ter com ele e perguntar! Tchau mãe.

Viktor se fez rapidamente do abraço, beijando a testa de sua mãe e correu até ao portão do palácio, agarrando primeiro num casaco. A rainha ficou parada, olhando para o entusiasmo do seu filho.

-Já pensou na minha proposta?

-Hum, sim, e não.

-Vai continuar a persistir?

-Sim, Georgi, eu já amo outra pessoa, não posso me casar com outra.

-Mas estamos a falar no príncipe, Yuri.

-E eu quero lá saber.

-Você ainda não percebeu, foi?-Perguntou o feiticeiro, já irritado. Encaminhou-se ao jovem que estava deitado no sofá, lendo algum livro- Eu já falei o meu plano.

-Pois, mas eu não o ouvi.-respondeu o loiro, sem sequer olhar para quem estava ao seu lado.

-Então me ouça desta vez.

-Ok!

-Mas não é para entrar num ouvido e sair pelo outro.

Yuri, depois de algum tempo, cedeu e se sentou no sofá, encarando o feiticeiro, que provavelmente estava louco, à sua frente.

-Pode começar.

-Ok, é assim. Como sabe, eu sou o conselheiro do rei e da rainha.

-Sim, eu sei. Não precisa de se vangloriar trinta mil vezes por dia.-interrompeu o garoto. O mais velho apenas suspirou, já irritado.

-Não me interrompa, pirralho. Bem, continuando, o príncipe está à procura de alguém para se casar à imenso tempo e ele precisa de alguém rapidamente. No seu aniversário, você tenta conquistá-lo e começam namorar.

-Não sei se aguento isso tudo.-resmungou.

-Enquanto estiverem a namorar e sentir que a vossa relação é forte, eu mato os reis.-continuou Georgi, ignorando Yuri-Sendo assim, o reino é entregue a Viktor.

-Mas ele não pode ser rei sem se...

-Sem se casar, pois é. Então vocês terão de casar rapidamente e você será um tipo de rainha.

-Hey!-Disse Yuri, ofendido.

-Depois de casados, você matará Viktor e dirá que foi de desgosto ou qualquer coisa assim.

-Acabou?

-Hm, acho que sim.

-Ainda bem, é que eu tenho imensas perguntas! É melhor se sentar.

Georgi sabia bem que iria demorar, então se sentou ao lado do jovem.

-Primeiro de tudo, como é que ele se iria apaixonar por mim?

-Realmente, como é que alguém se pode apaixonar por você!?-falou o feiticeiro, zoando do menor. Yuri apenas pegou no livro que lia e acertou com força na barriga do mais velho. Este contorceu-se de dor no sofá enquanto Yuri continuava.

-Eu estou a perguntar como é que um homem de 27 anos se apaixonaria por um garoto de 15?

-Você não aparenta ter menos de 17, só é preciso mentir...-dizia Georgi, ainda com dores. O livro era mesmo duro- E os reis querem sangue jovem para o seu filho casar.

-Segundo, como é que depois iria haver filhos? Somos dois homens!

-Isso não importa, nem que você se case com um mulher. Depois arranjava-mos.

-Terceiro! OK, não é bem uma pergunta, mas sim uma afirmação. O príncipe já tem alguém, não posso entrar lá no meio, ele parece demasiado apaixonado para se apaixonar por mais alguém.-falou indiferente.

-O quê?-gritou o feiticeiro, levantando-se.

-Eu vio-os a partir desta coisa que você usa para espiar a sua ex.-dizia Yuri, pegando numa bola de cristal.

-Eu não faço isso.-gritou Georgi, arrancando a bola das suas mãos- E porque você faria isso?

-Ah, eu estou entediado aqui, não há nada para fazer. Porque é que não posso sair, porra!?-resmungou o loiro.

-Porque está de castigo, lembra-se?

-Mas eu só disse a verdade.

-Você disse à A... Quer dizer, à minha ex namorada que podia ter melhor que eu.-dizia enraivecido.

-E é mentira?-ria ele da cara de Georgi.

-Se você não fosse precioso, já estaria nas entranhas de um dragão.-resmungou baixo, a última parte.

-Estaria nas entranhas de um dragão.-zoou Yuri, fazendo uma voz mais grossa. Georgi apenas queria agredir aquele ser, mas sabia o quão precioso ele se podia tornar.

Ainda se lembra bem quando a mãe do pobre coitado o deixou à sua porta. Ela seria presa num asilo qualquer, por acharem que ela era louca, então decidiu deixar o seu único filho, de apenas 3 anos à porta de alguém em quem confiasse. Talvez ela fosse louca mesmo, porque ela parecia confiar em Georgi, o ser mais louco à face da Terra.

-Ok, quem é essa garota?-Perguntou o feiticeiro.

-Na verdade é um garoto, acha mesmo que ele iria namorar com alguma mulher?-ironizou Yuri, mas Georgi teve que concordar também- E é um porco qualquer, que na verdade é um cisne.

-Um quê?

-Um cisne! Ele parece que é um cisne de dia e humano à noite, ou uma coisa assim.-respondeu Yuri, completamente desinteressado no assunto.

-Por acaso esse homem tem cabelo preto, olhos de asiáticos e castanhos avermelhados?

-Deve ter, mas acho que sim.-o jovem voltou a se deitar, pegando no livro, quando rapidamente ouviu um barulho forte, de livros a caírem e algo a se partir.

-Está maluco, seu velho?-gritou, assustando-se com o estrondo.

-Esse maldito garoto atreve-se a desafiar-me e agora anda aos namorinhos com o príncipe.-a pedra que mantinha ao seu peito brilhou mais forte de uma cor vermelho intenso.-Agora sim, o meu plano está completo!

Quando Yuri se apercebeu do que estava acontecer apenas correu, tentando não ser descoberto, para o seu quarto e se trancar lá. Não era bom quando Georgi se irritava, ele era capaz de partir tudo em sua volta, isso explica a casa a cair aos pedaços.

-Só preciso de um feitiço e poderei comandar o bosque e este reino.

-Yuuri, venha ao meu aniversário, por favor.

Viktor estava deitado na relva brilhante e com a cabeça no colo do moreno, que refrescava os seus pés no lago cristalino.

-Eu, mas porquê?

-Não é óbvio? Quero que uma das pessoas mais importantes para mim venha comigo a umas das celebrações mais importantes para mim. Com você será mais especial.-o príncipe levantou um dos seus braços e acariciou a sua bochecha, que começou a ganhar tons avermelhados pelo toque, e pela confissão.

-Eu não sei, Viktor, irá ter imensas pessoas. E também só posso ir depois do pôr do sol e voltar antes do amanhecer.

-Não faz mal. Desde que esteja lá por uns minutos eu já ficaria feliz, meu Yuuri.

-Mas eu vou vestido assim? Não tenho roupa muita formal.

-Não faz mal, depois arranjamos. Por favor vem.

O príncipe implorava, como uma criança implorava por um doce. Ajoelhou-se ao lado do moreno e juntou as mãos, e claro que mostrou o seu melhor beicinho de por favor.

-Tudo bem.-cedeu.

-É um sim?

-É um "vou fazer de tudo para ir".

Yuuri sorriu, o sorriso que Viktor tanto amava, que fazia o seu coração bater tão rápido e o seu corpo aquecer. O príncipe se atirou para os braços do seu amado, derrubando-o no chão, onde riram.

-Bem, eu tenho que ir.-disse Viktor, com o seu sorriso desaparecendo.

-Pois é melhor. Até amanhã, Viktor.

Yuuri se levantou e beijou a face do mais velho, uma vez na bochecha e outra na testa, tendo de se pôr em bicos dos pés para isso. Deu-lhe por fim um sorriso de confiança, abraçou-o e depois o príncipe deixou a vista de Yuuri.

Eram sempre assim as despedidas deles, de partir o coração em milhões de bocados. Os animais também ficavam tristes por verem Viktor partir, mas não tanto como Yuuri. Não só significava que iriam voltar às suas formas animais mas também porque faltava um dia para se voltarem a ver, voltarem a falar sobre assuntos aleatórios, um dia para poderem se abraçar, fazerem carinhos um ao outro, um dia para poderem dançar juntos, um dia para ficarem horas olhando um para o outro, memorizando cada detalhe dos seus rostos, vestes com tons dourados, prateados vindos do príncipe e preto vindo do cisne.

No dia do aniversário do príncipe, Yuuri acordou cedo com o entusiasmo e não falou com ninguém durante o dia, nadou pelo lago, perdido em pensamentos que sempre paravam em Viktor. Estaria ele apaixonado? Mas e se o platinado não correspondesse? Passou as penas pelo colar que tinha em torno do longo pescoço com o diamante que o podia salvar e aos seus amigos, só precisava que Viktor o amasse o necessário, e talvez até se beijassem. Ah, como Yuuri queria sentir o frio dos seus lábios nos seus quentes. Tantas vezes conseguiu tocar neles com as mãos e sentia-os gelados, algo que nunca sentiu, frio, esses mesmos que beijavam as suas bochechas e testa, mas nunca os seus lábios. Queria que Viktor explorasse tudo dele, queria senti-lo em si, queria sentir prazer a favor do príncipe, e também que o mesmo acontecesse a ele. Queria poder decorar cada linha, cada traço dele, cada falha, cada sinal e cicatriz, cada marca. E do outro lado podíamos dizer o mesmo.

Viktor acordara cedo, bem cedo e ficou o tempo todo a pensar em Yuuri. Será que ele vinha como prometido? Ele queria mesmo dançar com Yuuri, puder olhá-lo nos olhos e ignorar todos ao seu redor, puder demonstrar o seu amor e dizer o que sentia, queria tanto beijar o moreno e explorar a sua boca, calmamente para não perder nenhum sítio dele. Sempre que acordava, o que foi constante, o príncipe mordia os cobertores, agarrava uma das almofadas e a abraçava com força. Como ele desejava que algum dia aqueles lençóis tivessem o cheiro de Yuuri, que as almofadas fossem maltratadas pelo outro, que as paredes gravassem todos os sons vindos de Yuuri. Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri... Em várias manhãs, porque noites ele passava com ele, Viktor sonhava que tinha o moreno em baixo de si, os seus cabelos para trás e grudados na testa pelo suor, os olhos avermelhados entreabertos encarando-o, a respiração rápida e sempre interrompida por algum gemido ou suspiro ou até mesmo o nome do príncipe, vindo em súplica. Seria aquilo o que chamavam de Paraíso? Para o príncipe seria o inferno, inferno não o ter ao seu lado ao seu lado, mas como um humano que era. Maldito feiticeiro, mas também tinham de lhe agradecer, se não fosse ele, nunca se tinham conhecido. Talvez sim, mas não seria assim tão bonito.

Depois do almoço, Minako chamou Yuuri, queria que ele partisse naquele momento para poder chegar a tempo ao palácio, mas um grande clarão roxo os assustou. Georgi apareceu, acompanhado por um jovem loiro que parecia entediado. Ele já tinha conhecimento da relação de Yuuri com o príncipe, claro que o moreno não entendia porquê tanta raiva, mas antes que percebesse, foi atacado por Georgi, mas o animal à sua frente fora atingido. O feiticeiro lançou mais uma vez o feitiço, desta vez acertando no cisne, mas nada, não aconteceu nada. A única coisa que se viu foi um grande escudo branco em volta dele. O diamante negro que se localizava no seu pescoço protegia-o de qualquer feitiço de Georgi. Assim que o feiticeiro viu que não acertou no seu alvo, apenas desapareceu rapidamente num clarão roxo, sem sequer dizer uma palavra, deixando para trás os animais confusos. Otabek, o porco espinho atingido, estava deitado no chão, sem se mexer, mas ainda respirando.

-Você está bem?-Perguntou Minako, se aproximando do pequeno ser. Todos se aproximaram do mesmo, mas não lhe tocaram com medo de se magoarem.

-Estou, não foi nada.-respondeu, sussurando.

-Você não devia ter feito isso.-gritou Yuuri, não pela raiva, mas sim pela culpa. Como é que alguém iria se magoar a favor aos outros? Por isso é que Otabek era adorado por todos, apesar da sua personalidade fechada.

Ele não respondeu, apenas tentou se levantar.

-Temos que ir para o castelo!-lembrou o pequeno hamster Phichit.

-Rápido, vamos.-respondeu Minako, segurando Otabek nos seus braços, com um pano entre os seus braços para não se machucar com os espinhos dele.

Sem se aperceberem, já era fim da tarde, resumindo, faltava pouco para a transformação. Todos os dias na vida dos animais era a hora mais esperada aquela hora, mas agora só queriam atrasá-la mais e cada vez mais pra Yuuri conseguir chegar a tempo.

Mas quando lá chegou, não conseguiu entrar no palácio, as portas estavam fechadas, as janelas também, ninguém saía, ninguém entrava. Então, tentou bater na janela com força, na tentativa de o príncipe ouvir, mas a música era alta. Aquela música, a música que Viktor ensinou a Yuuri, estava a ser dançada pelo príncipe e por outra pessoa, o jovem visto em horas anteriores. Ao contrário do moreno, este vestia um fato branco, algo que Yuuri nunca usaria. Os olhos de Viktor demonstravam amor, o que assustou o cisne, ele realmente percebeu que não era Yuuri ali? Não percebeu pelos gestos, pelo olhar, por nada? Ele tinha a certeza que ele estaria enfeitiçado para não se perceber pela aparência, mas os passos não eram nem de perto, feitos com a mesma sensualidade e o mesmo amor que o loiro fazia. O final da música aproximava-se cada vez mais, e Yuuri batia com mais força no vidro, chegando a sangrar na sua testa, de tanto bater com tanta força. Mas ele não queria saber, ele só não queria que Viktor se apaixonasse por aquele garoto.

O fim da música chegou, pararam um à frente do outro, testas coladas uma na outra. O loiro mantinha um sorriso falso, ele não queria estar ali, percebeu Yuuri, mas mesmo assim, estava a enganar Viktor. O príncipe apenas sussurrou algo ao ouvido do loiro que ninguém ouviu, mas Yuuri ouviu perfeitamente.

-Eu te amo.

Nesse preciso momento, o sol se pôs, fazendo com que a luz do dia desaparecesse lentamente. O diamante branco ao pescoço de Yuuri, desapareceu rapidamente, tornando-se preto e sem brilho. Viktor era o amor verdadeiro que todos os animais precisavam para se "curarem", mas ele fora enganado, e agora estava tudo perdido, não tinham mais nenhuma oportunidade de derrotarem Georgi. Com a noite, Yuuri se transformou novamente em humano, caindo da janela. Desmaiado no chão, sangrando, assim se via o moreno, todo o seu corpo iria doer quando acordasse, de certeza, mas não tanto como o seu coração doía. Jean-Jacques Leroy, a doninha que agora era um grande homem de cabelos pretos e olhos azuis, pegou no Yuuri e se virou para Minako, que olhava para ele destroçada, tal como todos os animais que os acompanhava. Sabiam bem que qualquer fosse a dor, a pior de todas era ver o seu amor verdadeiro com outra. Mesmo desmaiado, uma lágrimas caiu dos olhos do moreno, acompanhada pelo sangue que escorria da sua testa e do seu peito, de arranhões que o diamante fez quando se partiu, na queda. Mesmo sendo o material mais difícil de se cortar, aquele diamante, agora negro e sem magia, havia se partido, tal como o coração de Yuuri. Com a sua pouca e fraca magia, Minako fez aparecer uma carruagem, Jean deitou delicadamente o cisne e ajudou Otabek, o ser antes ferido pela magia, a sentar-se na carruagem. Minako se sentou ao lado de Yuuri, fazendo com que ele ficasse com a sua cabeça no colo dela. A viagem foi feita lentamente, sendo dirigida pelo unicórnio mágico, ao contrário da ida ao palácio. Provavelmente, Viktor nem percebera a troca, pensavam os animais, que choravam pela de Yuuri e cuidavam dos ferimentos dele.

Mas isso não aconteceu. Assim que Viktor disse aquelas palavras, uma risada se ouviu, vinda do conselheiro do rei. Os olhares rapidamente dirigidos a ele, que fora acompanhado pelo ser à sua frente.

-Mas o que...

Assim que virou-se para Yuuri, já lá não estava mais o moreno, mas sim um jovem de cabelos loiros e olhos verdes, que ria da cara do príncipe. Como instinto, Viktor se afastou dele.

-Quem é você?

-Oh, Vitya, seu homem ingênuo. Você é tão tolo, nem o verdadeiro amor reconhece, não é Yuri?-Disse Georgi, aproximando-se de Viktor.

-Não sabia que era assim tão bom ator.-respondeu o loiro.

Nesse instante, o rei gritou, chamando os guardas, que foram congelados logo na entrada dos portões, tal como todos os convidados, exceto Viktor.

-O que você fez?

-Nada demais, eles não estão mortos, não se preocupe.

-Onde está o Yuuri?-Perguntou, afastando-se de Georgi, que teimava a se aproximar mais.

-Provavelmente morto de desgosto. E a culpa é toda sua, sabia?-Georgi sorria, como se aquilo fosse uma piada.

-Não.-sussurou, não acreditando no que o feiticeiro dizia.

-Não!? Sabe aquele diamante bonito branco que ele tinha? Você deve saber, não quero contar a história toda. Pois, você poderia ter salvado todos os animais daquele bosque imundo, e todos os habitantes deste reino.-Georgi brincava com as roupas e cabelos dos convidados congelados, pegando em algumas jóias-Mas você é um tolo cego. Não ouviu aquelas pancadas na janela, pois não? Era o seu amado que estava desesperado, não se deve deixar assim alguém, não é Vitya? É má educação.

-Do que está a falar, seu patético conselheiro!?-Disse Viktor, pegando na sua espada, ameaçando Georgi, que não se mexeu.

-Ao se confessar para outra pessoa, o diamante perdeu o seu poder, fazendo com que eu pudesse controlar aquele bosque. Ah, mas você não quer saber disso, afinal. Provavelmente Yuuri está morto, por sua culpa e só sua.-provocou, deixando o príncipe irritado.

-Não é verdade- gritou Viktor, correndo para fora do castelo.

Ele se afastou de todas as pessoas que estavam paradas no tempo, derrubando algumas pelo caminho, enquanto corria pelos corredores até chegar à frente da janela onde Yuuri estava. A janela tinha ainda vestígios de sangue, tal como o chão, que estava sujo desse líquido, mas o cisne não estava mais lá, fazendo crescer uma esperança em si.

-O que pensa que vai fazer?-Georgi apareceu atrás de si, com Yuri ao seu lado.

-Não interessa para você, desgraçado.- Viktor rangia os dentes, enquanto falava com o feiticeiro.

-Pois, porque não vai a lado nenhum.

Prestes a lançar um feitiço contra o príncipe, este desvia-se, repetindo várias vezes e se defendendo com a espada. Uma das vezes, o feitiço vez ricochete com a espada, atingindo o menor, transformando-o num porco.

-O quê? Georgi!-gritou o porquinho, irritado.

No momento que Yuri reclamava, o príncipe aproveitou e correu para os estábulos, subindo rapidamente para cima do seu cavalo e cavalgando rapidamente até ao bosque. Nesse instante que o feiticeiro percebeu a sua ausência, transforma-se num pássaro e pega em Yuri, pondo-o nas suas costas.

-Seu velho, você vai ignorar-me?

Viktor batia várias vezes no cavalo, na tentativa de o fazer correr mais rápido. Estava desesperado, estaria Yuuri morto? E a culpa era sua? O príncipe não queria acreditar nisso, mas o próprio sabia que era verdade, podia ter matado Yuuri apenas com três simples palavras ditas à pessoa errada. As lágrimas escorriam pelos olhos azuis de Viktor, era um ato de fraqueza sabia ele. A única coisa que ele queria era Yuuri estivesse vivo, não interessava mais nada, nem que ele estivesse chateado com Viktor, nem que os animais o quisessem matar, nem que nunca mais possa ver os olhos castanhos de Yuuri, ele só queria que o moreno estivesse bem, e vivo. Assim que chegou ao bosque, apenas se via o lago com o reflexo da lua e nada mais.

-Minako! Minami! Yuuri!-o príncipe gritou na esperança que alguém respondesse.

Georgi voava rapidamente até ao bosque, enquanto ouvia as reclamações de Yuri. Por vezes só queria atirar aquele adolescente pelo lago e ver se morria lá, mas ele não conseguia, mesmo que ele o irritasse é muito, Georgi gostava dele e sabia que esse sentimento era recíproco, senão Yuri já havia fugido.

-Eu vou destransformar você quando isto acabar, está bem? Se você não se calar, fica assim para sempre.

E nesse instante, o porquinho se calou. O feiticeiro avistou a carruagem lilás que passava devagar, e logo reconheceu a fada. Passou por cima da carruagem, rindo, provocando-os, fazendo com que Minako mandasse o únicornio andar mais rápido.

Georgi chegou perto do príncipe, que procurava qualquer vestígio de que estava lá alguém, assustando-o.

-Seu bastardo imundo.-Viktor se virou rapidamente, levando a sua espada perto do coração do feiticeiro.

-Não acha que excedeu o limite de palavrões por hoje, príncipe? Pode ficar de castigo-Georgi zoava do príncipe, deixando-o cada vez mais irritado.-E que tal paramos com esta brincadeira, você já não é uma criança.

-O que você quer?

-O meu poder!-respondeu a fada, descendo da carruagem recém chegada.

-Oh, querida, chegou mesmo a tempo!- Georgi dirigiu-se a ela e pegou na sua mão beijando. Claro que a mesma retirou a mão logo.

-Eu só desejo que você morra-respondeu rispidamente.

-Parece que os nossos sentimentos são mútuos. Então, agora você não terá para onde fugir, o cristal partiu-se definitivamente, graças àquele príncipe estúpido.

Aquelas palavras só fizeram com que Viktor apertasse com mais força a espada, que ficava à sua frente à espera de alguém atacar. Devido ao engano do príncipe, Minako teria que ceder ao feiticeiro, já ninguém os podia proteger. Assim sendo, a fada se rendeu e se transformou num simples rato, que correu para os braços de Minami, acolhendo-a caridosamente nos seus braços pequenos.

-Nunca pensei que fosse tão fácil!-Georgi ria do seu poder- Agora você!

O feiticeiro se dirigiu para o príncipe, que se mantia firme com a espada à sua frente, mas andando um passo para trás sempre que Georgi se aproximava mais. Os olhos azuis escuros do feiticeiro tinham agora um tom roxo, cheios de poder e magia. Este parou de andar, mas Viktor continuou até se encostar numa árvore, mas sempre com a espada erguida, as lágrimas já haviam secado, mas logo voltariam a se formar mais. Não, ele não chorava de medo, ele sempre fora ensinado a ser forte perante ameaças de morte, mas ninguém lhe tinha ensinado como ser forte quando se perde alguém importante, o amor único e verdadeiro que Viktor sentia por Yuuri, e algo perfeitamente mútuo. Tão forte que fazia o chamado de "Príncipe de gelo", de ceder aos seus sentimentos e chorar. Em todos os eventos que havia, o príncipe era visto sem qualquer sorriso no rosto, sem qualquer expressão, sem qualquer emoção. As únicas expressões vistas eram de atento e desinteressado. Mas sempre que as portas do seu quarto se fechavam, as emoções voltavam e, por vezes, eram de tristeza, raiva, dor. Desde que conheceu Yuuri, todos no palácio viam o sorriso de Viktor, tal como as olheiras. Apenas Yuuri viu um sorriso naquele rosto. Não um, mas vários, tantos que nem se pode contar. O seu coração pertencia não mais à dor, mas sim a Yuuri, um ser que o fez ver novas cores, novas emoções, literalmente. Viktor nunca tinha visto na sua vida a cor vermelha, nem sentido calor. Diziam as lendas que a nossa alma gêmea a guarda para sempre, até ao seu encontro, mas todos sempre pensavam assim, que eram apenas lendas. Mas o príncipe e o cisne estavam lá para mostrar que é real. Também para Yuuri, a vinda de Viktor, lhe despertou algo novo. Desde que fora apanhado no lago, se banhando, conseguiu ver o azul e sentir o frio. Nesse encontro, não só a presença do príncipe lhe assustou, mas sim o facto de puder sentir o gelo que o frio estava e ver como era a sua cor, refletida do céu escuro. O fio vermelho que os unia, poderia estar agora rompido.

Mas naquele momento, a alma gêmea do cisne, lutava pela sua vida, defendendo-se dos feitiços lançados por Georgi. Num deles, a espada caiu no chão, deixando Viktor indefeso, e como estava encostado na árvore larga, que o encorralava.

-Você não tem para onde fugir, príncipe.

Assim que lança um novo feitiço contra Viktor, alguém se põe à frente dele, defendendo-o, apesar de ter sido atingido. Era Yuuri, ele havia acordado durante e assim que viu que o seu amado estava prestes a ser derrotado, se pôs em frente, sendo atingido pelo feitiço. No entanto, uma das partes do diamante partido, ainda estava preso ao colar, fazendo assim que refletisse o feitiço e destruísse o diamante do feiticeiro. Assim, todo o poder que Georgi tinha, desaparecera, transformando-o numa águia destinada a ser assim, para sempre. Ao mesmo tempo, a fada Minako não era mais um pequeno rato, havia voltado à sua forma normal e todo o seu poder, até aquele que lhe fora retirado, estava novamente com ela. E assim, todas as maldições dadas pelo feiticeiro desapareceram, como se nunca tivesse existido.

Mas Viktor e Yuuri, não voltaram a acordar. O príncipe estava deitado no chão e o Yuuri estava em cima dele. As suas mãos estavam unidas, com os dedos entrelaçados. Os ex-animais estavam felizes pelo fim da maldição, mas se entristeceram rapidamente, quando viram nenhum movimento sequer vindo dos dois amados.

Até que, quase como magia, ouviram as respirações de ambos, intercaladas e em sincronia. Não pareceram se mexer durante alguns minutos, mas isso aconteceu, as mãos dos dois se entrelaçaram mais, juntando-se, e Yuuri foi lentamente se levantando, juntamente com Viktor.

-Viktor!?-Disse o moreno, confuso.

-Yuuri!-o príncipe, vendo que o seu amado estava vivo, abraçou-o com força, fazendo o gemer de dor, mas mesmo assim retribuir o abraço com a mesma força.

-Estás vivo!-sussurou Viktor, ainda não acreditando.

-E você também!

Ambos se separam, e Viktor abaixou a sua cabeça.

-Me desculpe, Yuuri, eu fui enganado, não queria que isto tivesse acontecido.-lamentou o mais velho. Yuuri apenas segurou no seu queixo, elevando a cabeça de Viktor, que tinha uma cara de arrependimento e choro.

Nesse momento, ele apenas aproximou a sua face do outro e o beijou, como sempre desejou. O príncipe se assustou com o ato repentino, e ainda mais quando Yuuri aprofundou-o colocando uma mão nos cabelos platinados, acariciando-os. Finalmente, depois de tanto tempo, ambos puderam sentir os lábios do outro nos seus, queria sentir mais de um do outro, mas tudo a seu tempo. Eles exploravam um ao outro calmamente, queria descobrir cada canto. Assim que o ar lhes faltou, Yuuri percebeu onde estava e com quem, afinal eles não estavam sozinhos. De repente, ele saltou do colo de Viktor e olhou envergonhado para os seus amigos.

-Me desculpem!-Pediu Yuuri, com as bochechas muito vermelhas, como se tivesse corrido 1000 km sem sequer parar. Todos riram da cara dele.

-Já que estão todos a beijarem-disse JJ, atirando-se para Otabek.

-Não!-gritou o outro, já no chão. Rapidamente o tirou de cima, rindo da cena e o ajudou a levantar

Mas faltava alguém no meio de tudo. O pequeno porquinho, tornara-se novamente no rabugento adolescente de cabelos loiros e olhos verdes.

-Otabek!?-Yuri exclamou.-Tive tantas saudades suas.

O loiro se atirou para cima de Otabek, mas este se afastou, deixando o jovem deitado no chão.

No final, todos os convidados para a festa de Viktor voltaram ao normal, os ex-animais puderam finalmente voltar para as suas casas, a fada Minako passou a controlar de novo o bosque, e claro, Yuuri e Viktor ficaram juntos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [24/05/2017]
> 
> Sei que ficou enorme (e eu a pensar que ia ficar maior xD), mas finalmente acabou. Eu amo Yuri on Ice, meu Deus!!
> 
> Eu sei que não é um bom sítio, mas gostava que vocês fossem, nem que seja, ler a minha nova história "Sempre serás o fim e o início da minha história". É uma história original, ainda no começo, por isso me dêem uma chance!!
> 
> [2/03/2021]
> 
> Eu garanto que a minha escrita está melhor, ok? Faz 3 anos!  
> Muito obrigada a quem leu!

**Author's Note:**

> [24/05/2017]
> 
> Sei que ficou enorme (e eu a pensar que ia ficar maior xD), mas finalmente acabou. Eu amo Yuri on Ice, meu Deus!!
> 
> Eu sei que não é um bom sítio, mas gostava que vocês fossem, nem que seja, ler a minha nova história "Sempre serás o fim e o início da minha história". É uma história original, ainda no começo, por isso me dêem uma chance!!
> 
> Até à próxima!!!!!!
> 
> [2/03/2021]
> 
> Eu garanto que a minha escrita está melhor, ok? Faz 3 anos!  
> Muito obrigada a quem leu!


End file.
